


What's Christmas Without A Trip To The ER?

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Grumpy Derek Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Characters, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just testing the lights to see which ones worked and which didn’t when there was a loud bang on the roof and the sound of a lot of smaller thuds going further towards the front of the house. He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Derek, be careful what you drop! You might break a hole in the roof!” he shouted, knowing Derek could hear him from inside. </p><p>About five minutes later, Molly came skipping in. “Daddy fell off the roof and I think he has a booboo,” she said without preamble. </p><p>Stiles jerked. “Daddy did <i>what</i>?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Christmas Without A Trip To The ER?

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO! I know that's a second cross-series fic, but I had to go there!

Stiles had always loved Christmas. His mother had gone overboard with the decorations every year. When she died, he and his dad didn’t have a Christmas tree or a single decoration for three or four years, but eventually they got back to it. With Scott and all his friends, they had always gone full out for Christmas. Since they had started living together, his dad and Melissa decorated the whole house and every year Stiles helped them.

Since he and Derek got together, Christmas had become even more of a huge ordeal for Stiles. The addition of a child in the mix had made everything a thousand times better. The first Christmas with Molly had been absolutely the best Christmas of Stiles’s life. She had still been new to their family, but it had been _incredible_.

This year, Christmas was going to be the best ever, Stiles decided, because this year, without worrying about home inspections and Molly settling in, they were going to be able to _really_ decorate the house like Stiles had always wanted to. Stiles had images of Clark Griswold in his mind when he imagined their house covered in lights and their yard full of Santa figurines and reindeer. The kids were excited, Derek was bright and cheerful, and Stiles was singing Christmas songs all week leading up to the Saturday that they had planned to do the decorations. It was the first Saturday after Thanksgiving and Stiles had been hard to restrain from wanting to decorate before then.

Stiles was just testing the lights to see which ones worked and which didn’t when there was a loud bang on the roof and the sound of a lot of smaller thuds going further towards the front of the house. He huffed and rolled his eyes. “Derek, be careful what you drop! You might break a hole in the roof!” he shouted, knowing Derek could hear him from inside. He shook his head, going about the lights and hoping Derek hadn’t knocked a hole in the roof. They couldn’t really afford to have the roof repaired this close to Christmas when they had two kids and a huge pack to buy Christmas presents for. 

About five minutes later, Molly came skipping in. “Daddy fell off the roof and I think he has a booboo,” she said without preamble. 

Stiles jerked. “Daddy did _what_?!” he demanded, scrambling to his feet. He walked out the front door and onto the porch, crossing his arms and glaring at Derek, who was moving gingerly as he tried to move the ladder with only one arm and Alex’s help. “Derek, did you _fall off the roof_?” he asked suspiciously.

Derek gave Molly, who had followed Stiles out, a glare. “I thought we agreed not to tell about that.”

She gave him an innocent look. “But you have a booboo! Daddy has to make sure you’re okay! That’s the rule!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek. “Yeah, Derek, that’s the rule,” he said, fighting a laugh. Derek just gave him a flat look until Stiles snorted and shook his head. He leaned against the rail of the porch and looked him over. “Really though, are you okay?” he asked, voice soft with concern as he looked at the way Derek was moving cautiously. “No bones that need to reset or anything, right?”

Derek shook his head. “I’m fine. Just a little sore still. I’ll be totally healed in half an hour, tops.”

Stiles nodded with a smile. “Okay, just take a break until it’s better okay? No need to be all tough and work through the pain,” he said, and Derek gave him a small smile and nodded. Stiles looked down at Molly and ruffled her hair. “Wanna come help me test light strands?” he asked and she shook her head.

“I wanna help Daddy and Alex,” she said and he chuckled.

“Sure you do, all the fun stuff and leave the dull crap to me.” He winked and walked back into the house, leaving the other three to finish outside.

~

Stiles caught Derek moving gingerly all through dinner and when putting the kids to bed and it made him suspicious. He kept giving Derek a narrow-eyed look and he knew Derek had noticed. It was when he came out of the bathroom to go to bed and found Derek lying in the bed with a book in his hands and _sleeves_ on his wrists that he sucked his teeth and stalked over. 

“Alright, why are you wearing a shirt?” he asked, plucking the book from Derek’s hands as he crawled onto the bed beside him.

Derek reached for his book but Stiles held it over his head, glaring. Derek grumbled. “Cause I wanna.”

Stiles glared. “You never wear a shirt to sleep, try again.” Derek looked away, lips pressed together. Stiles nodded, pulling his mouth to one side. “You hurt yourself when you fell off the roof, didn’t you?”

“No,” Derek grumbled and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah?” Derek nodded. “So if you take off that shirt, I won’t find any injuries?” Derek shook his head silently and Stiles waited for a minute before realizing he had to ask. “Then are you going to take off the shirt?”

“No,” Derek muttered and Stiles glowered.

“Why not?”

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t wanna.”

Stiles gaped at him and then huffed. “Well fine.” He slung a leg over Derek’s waist, settling on his thighs as he grabbed Derek’s shirt.

Derek yelped. “Stiles! I’m not in the mood-“

“Good, cause you’re sure as hell not getting any,” Stiles countered, shoving at Dereks’ shirt even though Derek struggled and shoved his hands back down. “Derek Hale, if you don’t take off this shirt and show me, so help me God-“

“AH!” Derek cried out suddenly, and Stiles stopped immediately, snatching his hands back as Derek paled so fast he looked almost Green.

“Shit, Derek?!” Stiles asked worriedly. Derek gritted his teeth so hard Stiles’s jaw hurt just watching Derek’s muscles work. “Derek, be still for a second,” Stiles said, gently pushing Derek’s shirt up. He gasped when the shirt got up to Derek’s chest, and on Derek’s right side, Stiles could see _severe_ bruising all across his side. “Oh my God, _Derek!_ ” he cried, glaring at him.

Derek was clearly in pain but he still grumbled, shoving at Stiles’s hands until he could push his shirt back down, clutching it as he held it against his belly as if someone was gonna snatch his shirt and run away. “It’s nothing, Stiles,” he mumbled, and Stiles crossed his arms, glaring even harder when Derek just pouted and refused to meet his eyes.

“Derek, you looked like you were about to puke-“

“Just a bruise, that’s all, Stiles,” Derek argued, pushing Stiles until he flopped back on to his side of the bed. 

Stiles glared at him for another minute or so before sighing, rolling his eyes, and reaching over to grab his phone off the night stand. He sat up against the pillows, ignoring the wounded puppy eyes Derek kept throwing him as he found Talia’s contact, deciding to go straight for the jugular just in case Derek actually was badly injured.

After a few rings the phone was answered. “Stiles? It’s awfully late,” Talia said, sounding like she’d been asleep. 

Stiles sighed. “I’m so sorry to wake you up, Talia-“

“Stiles!” Derek whined – like a little kid – and gave him a betrayed look. “You’re calling my _mom_!” He huffed and rolled onto his left side, facing away from Stiles.

Stiles laughed humorlessly. “You bet your fuzzy little butt I called your mom!” He ignored Derek’s pouting and focused on his call. “Sorry about this, but I was wondering, is there any reason a fully grown werewolf – no matter how much like a toddler he may be behaving like – “ Stiles shot Derek’s back a glare. “wouldn’t be healing from what is probably a broken rib or three?”

Talia chuckled. “How on earth did Derek break a rib?”

“Fell off the roof putting up lights,” Stiles explained and he heard Derek make an embarrassed whine. “He said it was just a little sore and he’d be healed in no time! Only now he has a big ass bruise all over his side and he looked like he was going to puke when I accidently nudge him.” He rolled his eyes. “I just wanna make sure the largest of the _giant babies_ I live with isn’t dangerously injured.”

“Well, I hate to say this, but ever since what happened to him as a teenager happened, his healing has been slowed. If he broke a rib, he might need to get it looked at to be sure he doesn’t have any internal bleeding that isn’t healing as fast as most werewolves do,” Talia answered.

Stiles turned to glare at Derek. “Derek Hale, did you hear your mother? You mean to tell me you _knew_ it could be serious and you still didn’t tell me?” he demanded.

“Stiiiiiles,” Derek whined, gingerly rolling onto his back. “I’m fine.”

Stiles shot him a dark look. “We’re going to the emergency room,” he said and Derek’s jaw dropped with a look of utter betrayal. Stiles sighed. “Thanks, Talia. I’ll be sure to text you if your soon-to-be thirty-six year old toddler is actually injured.”

Talia chuckled. “Good luck,” she said and Stiles glared at Derek.

“I better not need luck if Derek knows what’s good for him,” he warned. “Bye, Talia.”

When he put the phone aside, he turned to Derek, who had pulled the covers up under his chin and was giving Stiles his best puppy eyes. Stiles let out a soft ‘Pft’. “You’re not getting out of this.”

“I’m fine,” Derek mumbled and Stiles nodded.

“Sure you are. And that big ugly bruise is _one hundred percent positive_ not you bleeding internally,” he challenged and Derek looked away. Stiles grumbled as he crawled out of bed. “I cannot believe you, Derek. If you saw it was that bad, why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t like doctors,” Derek argued.

Stiles walked over and pulled out some jeans. “Yeah, well, nobody does, Derek. But injuries that could be life-threatening require biting the bullet-“

“I really hate hospitals, Stiles,” Derek said again after some rustling around and something in his voice made Stiles pause and look back at him. Derek was sitting on the side of the bed, hands clasped against his knees. He looked up with a fear in his eyes that made Stiles’s chest tightened. “I- I spent so much time in the hospital when- when I got burned…” He trailed off, shuddering. “I just- I don’t wanna have to go to the hospital. I’ll be okay. I know I will,” he stressed.

Stiles’s heart lurched as he dropped the shirt he’d pulled on and walked back over to Derek. “Derek…” He stepped between his knees and Derek reached out, curling his arms around Stiles’s hips, pressing his face to Stiles’s middle.

“I’m okay, Stiles.”

The fear in his voice hurt Stiles, but he couldn’t help the bigger fear that Derek might _not_ be okay. He dropped his lips to the top of Derek’s head, scratching at the short, soft hairs on the back of Derek’s neck. “I need to be sure, Derek,” he said gently. He stroked his short, dark hair and then pulled back so Derek would look up at him. “Okay. Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll call Melissa and get her to come check you out, okay? If it’s nothing, then okay. No trip to the hospital,” he said and Derek nodded, looking so relieved. “But,” Stiles interrupted, curling a hand around his cheek. “If you need to go to the hospital, Derek, we’re going.” He shook his head. “I’m not going to be a widower at thirty, okay?”

Derek nodded again. “Okay,” he said, tugging at Stiles’s shirt until Stiles leaned down and kissed him sweetly, smiling against Derek’s lips. 

“Man, I love you even when you are whining and pouting like a baby,” Stiles joked as he pulled away, going to grab his phone. 

~

Melissa finished wrapping Derek’s ribs and gave him a dark look. “You should’ve gone to see a doctor after an hour of this not healing, not waited until bedtime and drag me out of bed at midnight to come fix it,” she chastised and Stiles crossed his arms behind her, giving Derek an ‘I told you so’ look. She finished and turned to Stiles. “He’ll be fine,” she said with a comforting smile. “Sore as hell for the next few days, but he’ll live.” 

Stiles gave Derek a look then turned back to Melissa. “Thank you, Melissa. I’m sorry my husband couldn’t tell me he needed you to come check his ribs at a normal hour, but I guess Big Bad Tough Guys don’t like to admit they hurt themselves.”

Melissa shot him a look. “You went three days without sleeping once without mentioning to your dad you had sleep problems,” she accused and he held up his hands.

“I was a dumb teenager, though! Not a man who is going to be thirty-six in a few days,” he said, giving Derek a look.

Melissa laughed. “Alright, well he should be fine now. Just make sure he takes some Aleve or something in the morning so he’s not miserable all day, okay?”

Stiles nodded, walking her to the door. “Thanks for this. I really worried he’d hurt himself bad,” he said and she waved a hand.

“Ah what’s Christmas without a trip to the ER?” she joked and Stiles chuckled.

“I’m just glad this didn’t end in one,” he said, shutting the door behind her. 

When he turned back to Derek, who was sitting beside the Christmas tree, looking at the lights twinkling as a way of avoiding Derek, Stiles sighed and walked over. He settled beside Derek and carefully curled his arms around Derek’s shoulders, resting his chin on Derek’s shoulder to stare at the side of his face until Derek gave in and turned to look at him. Derek bit his lip and sighed. “Sorry I worried you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled tiredly and flicked his ear lightly. “Yeah, don’t do that again,” he said, then pecked Derek’s lips. “Come on, Grumpy. Let’s try to get some sleep. The good news is, we can sleep in in the morning. Thank God for Sundays, huh?”

Derek smiled and nodded, rubbing their noses together for a moment. “I’d rather thank him for you,” he mumbled and Stiles grinned, unable to help himself.

“Yeah, that cute shit like that? That’s why you can’t die on me, Hale,” he said, slapping a hand to Derek’s thigh as he stood up. “Come on, you adorable man, you.” He pulled Derek up slowly and smiled. “Let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
